Burlesque
by Mizuki Makino
Summary: Yuuri sabia que era una mala idea, Pichit opinaba lo contrario. Pero un poco de diversión nunca le va mal a nadie... o eso es lo que el japones quería pensar. BurlesqueAU.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

~º~º~º~

-Yuuri~- chillo el moreno -no seas aguafiestas~ no todos los días te ofrecen un lugar en el Bolshoi

-Pero Pichit, tu sabes que prefiero quedarme en el departamento y romper la dieta un día mientras nos tiramos en el sofá a ver películas

Yuuri Katsuki era algo así como un pequeño animalillo asustadizo, que prefiere quedarse dentro de su madriguera a socializar con el resto de la humanidad. A sus 23 años es reconocido como el mejor bailarín clásico, ganándose así un lugar en unos de los ballet más afamados de Rusia, pero no impedía que evitará salir o hablarle a las personas de no ser estrictamente necesario.

Claro está que su amigo Pichit es una excepción y una rareza.

Pichit Chulanot de 20 años es un bailarín de música contemporánea de un grupo independiente ligeramente reconocido, y trabajo les ha costado sobresalir sobretodo cuando el ballet clásico es uno de los favoritos entre la mayoría de las personas. Pero no se queja, hace lo que más le gusta... Cuando definitivamente este al borde de la quiebra, considerará entrar al mundo de lo clásico.

¿Que como él y el aburrido Katsuki llegaron a ser amigos? Eso aún es un misterio... Aunque sospecha que el hecho de que Yuuri haya estado completamente ebrio y al día siguiente despertaran SÓLO compartiendo cama y ayudará al japonés a pasarse la resaca tuvo mucho que ver.

Tenía que admitirlo, Yuuri era sexi cuando estaba ebrio... Se mueve mejor que en ballet.

Así que tomando en cuenta esos hechos que pasaron hace no más de año y medio podía, con toda justificación, arrastrarlo ahí y divertirse un rato... Porque REALMENTE fue complicado encontrar un lugar así en ese país.

Eso y que posiblemente pudiera encontrar algún ligue...

Vamos, que Pichit no es de piedra y necesitaba sentir un calor diferente al de su mano. Alguna vez intento darle alegría al cuerpo con Yuuri, el cual se negó ya que era bastante pudoroso cuando estaba sobrio. Quiso justificarse bajo la excusa de que era solo sexo casual, y aun así el otro osó negarse... Lástima, ese trasero japonés bien merecía la insistencia.

Y no es que Katsuki fuera un santo dulce y virginal... De eso podía dar fe ya que el mismo Yuuri le dijera que ha tenido dos parejas, de las cuáles ha vivido con una y la con la otra solo llego a tercera base... Tan dulce el tierno japonés diciendo que solo se entrega por amor...

Bha~ de lo que se pierde, la vida es muy corta como para no probar y saber que es realmente lo que te gusta hacer y que te hagan, prueba y error, tan simple como para ganarte el título de "el mejor polvo que he tenido hasta el momento"... Valla que lo valía...

Pero regresando al punto, Pichit no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta, iban a ir a ese lugar si o si.

-Yuuri, eres mi mejor amigo, y como mejor amigo tengo el derecho y la obligación de festejarte como se merece. ¡Así que mueve ese enorme trasero y entremos!

Yuuri dudo, la fachada del lugar no parecía gran cosa, a decir verdad era bastante normalito salvo por esas luces de neón rojas, no hay ventanas eso sí, pero debido a eso pasa totalmente desapercibido... Tal vez Pichit tanga razón, no era tan mala idea desestresarse un poco, total, era un simple bar, ¿o no?

X

El pasillo largo que conectaba la entrada principal con el "bar" jamás lo preparo para semejante espectáculo.

Anteriormente ya había visitado distintos tipos de bares y el chico con el que vivió un tiempo lo había llevado alguna vez a un bar gay donde había show en vivo. Ese día sintió que los colores se le subían a la cabeza, pero la vista sirvió para otros fines más divertidos conforme avanzaron los días.

Pero el punto es que nada de lo que había visto o vivido se comparaba a eso.

Era una especie de teatro pequeño, no había mucha iluminación salo en el escenario. La mortecina luz roja que alumbraba todo lo demás le daba al lugar un aspecto de intimidad y erotismo muy difícil de pasar por alto, olía a cigarro, perfumes y podía jurar que también a sudor… pero no le era del todo desagradable. Podía sentir que había aire acondicionado, de lo contrario se sentiría un calor muy sofocado y sería muy difícil respirar a pesar de que el lugar era realmente pequeño, fácilmente era solo para cincuenta personas o quizás menos.

Al lado derecho del escenario había un pequeño bar donde varios chicos vestidos solo con pantalones atirantados que asemejaban al cuero bastante pegados a las piernas, y un gracioso sombrero tipo bombín, nada más.

Las chicas que fungían como meseras vestían un corsé de algún color que asemejaba rojo, o a menos que las luces lo engañaran, y al lado del corsé caían unas telas que asemejaban una falda, todo acompañado de medias de red y ligueros.

En el centro del escenario había una chica pelirroja que bailaba de manera sensual, mientras iba quitándose con lentitud la ropa y sonreía al público

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece mi descubrimiento?- La sonrisa que tenía Pichit en ese momento era indescriptible

-¿A dónde me trajiste?

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca has venido a un burlesque?- El japonés negó muchas veces con la cabeza –Oh… no importa, lo disfrutaras. También hay espectáculos donde salen chicos medio desnudos

-N-no digas esas cosas Pichit… pero creo que prefiero regresar a casa y

-Ni hablar- interrumpió –Bastante esfuerzo y tiempo me logro sacarle esta información como para que me dejes solo, nos vamos a sentar y disfrutaremos de los baile y el show…

-Pero…

-Yuuri, esto no es un bar stripper o un burdel. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mirar.

Sin más lo arrastro a la mesa más cercana que encontraron disponible.

Una de las chicas que usaban corsé se les acerco poniendo sobre la mesa un par se vasos largos –El primer trago va por cuenta de la casa- con un guiño se fue dejando a los hombres solos

-Valla que va a valer la pena estar aquí- Yuuri miro con desconfianza el vaso. No es que desconfiara y pensara que le habían puesto algo a la bebida, pero si estaba en lo correcto, eso tenía alcohol… y el alcohol y él no se llevaban muy bien.

Volvió la vista al escenario, la chica pelirroja solo vestía un extraño traje compuesto de puras tiras de cuentas que dejaban al aire sus pechos que solo eran cubiertos por unas diminutas pezoneras, bailaba de una manera que rayaba entre lo vulgar y lo erótico, pero no lo hacía mal.

Cuando termino su baile todos empezaron a aplaudir, él también lo hizo por mera inercia.

Uno de los tipos de los que estaban en la barra del bar se subió al escenario, lanzando besos al aire

-¿Se están divirtiendo?- más que una pregunta parecía un extraño ronroneo, el cual se acentuaba con su extraño acento, parece ser que el tipo también era extranjero.

Varios silbidos y aplausos de dejaron oír, el sonrió agradeciendo con una reverencia que rayaba entre lo cómico y lo exagerado –Entonces ¿qué les parece si le aplauden igual al número estelar de esta noche?- más gritos y aplausos se dejaron escuchar. Las luces fueron disminuyendo hasta el punto de que todo quedo totalmente a oscuras.

Una sola luz blanca apunto a una silla vacía que apareció en el escenario, de nuevo la luz se apagó para prenderse casi enseguida. Sentado sobre la silla dando la espalda al público, estaba un sujeto apenas vestido con un short pequeñísimo de cuero con un sombrero como los que usaban los bartender.

Cuando la música comenzó, se escuchó el rasgueo de una guitarra que parecía acompasado con un juego de luces que no permitían ver del todo bien al bailarín, enseguida se escuchó la percusión de la batería, las luces se dejaron caer sobre de él, el chico de la silla levanto los brazos mostrando que traía unos guantes negros a juego con su diminuto traje, las fue bajando lentamente acariciando su cabeza hasta perderse en su pecho que aún no era visible al público. Se levantó lentamente de tal manera que su trasero siempre estuviera visible y fuera lo último que regresara a su posición original, aun de espaldas giro su cabeza al público guiñando un ojo en el proceso acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta.

Tomo con una mano el respaldo de la silla arrastrándola lo más cerca que pudo a la orilla del escenario, cuando considero que la distancia era la correcta, paso una de sus pierna al otro lado de la silla, sentándose muy lentamente apoyando el pecho en al respaldo. Otra mirada coqueta y se quitó el pequeño sombrero dejando a la vista su corto cabello platinado, casi blanco.

Coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas y comenzando a moverse con un singular movimiento en el pecho, para después abrazar con sus piernas el respaldo de la silla y de nuevo soltarla para comenzar con un movimiento de cadera, que sinceramente hizo que Yuuri comenzara a fantasear a cerca de como seria ese hombre en la cama, esos movimientos eran tan precisos y atrayentes. Cada musculo que ese hombre movía se le antojaba delicioso. No podía imaginar que tan placentero debía ser sentir su pelvis chocando contra su propia cadera y sentir esa parte que esos malditos pantaloncillos de cuero negro ocultaban.

Entre varios juegos con las piernas hizo que los pantaloncillos marcaran más su entrepierna, acariciaba su torso jugando con los tirantes que apenas y le cubrían los pezones, lentamente bajo uno a uno, dejando que colgaran libremente en su cadera.

El chico platinado siguió moviendo sus caderas, de tal forma que parecía estar embistiendo a alguien, el japonés sintió que algo entre sus piernas cobro vida.

Cuando el chico del escenario dejo de embestir al ser imaginario se levantó del asiento y camino hasta quedar enfrente del respaldo, giro sobre su propio eje y apoyo ambas manos en la silla, levantando el trasero lo más que pudo, para dejarse caer lentamente y quedar de cuclillas dándole la mejor de las vistas a los espectadores, empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos simulando que ahora era a él al que lo estaban penetrando.

La ropa interior de Yuuri a este punto era un completo desastre, más mojado imposible, agradecía la poca luz, ya que estaba seguro que también sus pantalones estaban humedecidos.

El bailarín se levantó y acaricio su redondo y firme trasero, comenzó a masajearlo simulando separar sus nalgas, pasó una de sus manos a su entrepierna acariciándola también. Regreso ambas manos a su trasero y de un solo movimiento hizo que los pequeños pantaloncillos desaparecieran dejando a la vista ese hermoso trasero apenas cubierto por unas extrañas tiras de cuero negro que se perdían entre ese sexy espacio entre sus piernas.

Cuando giro dejo ver que apenas una pequeña porción de cuero tapaba su entrepierna, simulaba ser una especie de tanga, pero con la leve diferencia que tenía un pequeño cierre que podía dejar a la vista eso que Yuuri tanto deseaba ver.

Con un movimiento de cadera bastante cadencioso volvió a simular embestidas, llevo una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza y con la otra se permitía jugar con el cierre del pequeño calzoncillo. Bajo la mano que estaba en su nuca y de paso acaricio su torso hasta posarse nuevamente sobre su entre pierna.

Las luces comenzaron a bajar, el platinado tomo nuevamente el respaldo de la silla arrastrándola hasta el sitio original en donde había aparecido, sentándose abriéndose de piernas, se inclinaba de lado a lado acariciándose las piernas, para después cerrarlas de golpe. Nuevamente las luces bajaron un poco más solo permitiendo ver la silueta del bailarín, que se puso de pie colocándose al lado de la silla, al parecer traía algo en la mano, jugueteo un poco con ello hasta que se pudo ver que era la pequeña tanga de cuero, la cual aventó a algún lugar del escenario y en cuanto la prenda toco el piso las luces se apagaron.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Wolas mis pequeños irquens, como veran tengo la desfachatez de empezar un nuevo fic que calculo no tendra mas d capitulos.

Que de que va esto? bueno... sinceramente pienso que este tema esta ligeramente sobre explotado de una manera que es ligeramente predecible en la mayoria de los fics, y me dije a mi misma que seria bueno ir en contra de la natraleza.

Pero vamos aclarando una cosa, el Burlesque normalmente son insinuaciones o temas mayormente sexualizadas de una realidad o tema, no hay desnudos completos, simpre va a existir algo que provoque cierta censura y no es comun que los artistas permitan que los espectadores pasan a ser mas alla de meros mirones. Asi que aclarado este punto no pienso hacer de esto un burdel.

Les dejo un link de lo que bailo... bueno, a estas alturas ya deben saber quien fue (galletitas en el proximo capi a quien le atine) www. youtube watch? v= dju NY dhe D7k

Pero en fin, me animare a preguntarles… ¿merece review?

Recuerden que el amor en forma de review es el amor más grande del lector hacia el autor.

Saludos (^0^)/


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

~º~º~º~

-¿ _Vissste_ ese trasero? Era enorme

-Si Yuuri, si lo vi...- Si a Pichit le hubieran dicho que el dulce Yuuri se iba a descontrolar después de ver ese _chair dance,_ hubiera apostado con el japonés y que gusto le daría tener una nueva cámara profesional -Por cierto ¿te gusto mucho el bailarín verdad? –dijo tratando de sostenerlo con más firmeza por la cintura.

-¿Que _sssi_ me gusto? ¡Me encanto!- Yuuri se abrazó del cuello del moreno, dejándose arrastrar –Pichit, es imposible que un _trasssero_ así y ese cuerpo no le guste a quien sea- hipó –Debería ser ilegal ser tan _asssquerosamente_ atractivo.

Pichit rio con ganas.

-Si Yuuri lo que tú digas, solo recuérdame no dejar que tomes cinco shots de una sola vez

-¡Pero esta vez no hice nada malo! Me comporte bien- Yuuri se freno de repente haciendo que el otro moreno también se detuviera. No estaba tan ebrio, aun podía distinguir sus acciones y sabía perfectamente que estaba más desinhibido de lo normal, pero de ahí en fuera no pasó nada.

-No digo que hayas hecho algo malo- Pichit retomo la marcha -solo que me da flojera cargar contigo cuando vivimos algo retirado… y no me alcanza para pagar un taxi…- y es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta que darse gustito yendo al burlesque seguido lo puede dejar completamente en la calle.

X

La cabeza le está matando… le escuecen los ojos… la boca la tiene seca y tiene mucha sed…

Maldita resaca… jura que no lo volverá a hacer. Otra vez.

Pero es que, Dios… No está bien. No está bien que ese sujeto haya bailado de esa manera, y que haya sido tan jodidamente tentador… y ese trasero. Inolvidable.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio va a negar que ese tipo es todo un sueño, uno muy bueno. Pero ni loco aceptara eso frente a Pichit… ya bastante va a tener con toda la insistencia por parte del tailandés en que si le gusto el dichoso lugarcito.

Muy en el fondo le gusto… pero tampoco lo va a aceptar.

Quiere seguir durmiendo, aun es bastante temprano y falta una semana para presentarse con Madame Baranovskaya. Sabe que necesita ensayar, o mínimo salir a correr para mantenerse en forma… pero solo por ese día se quedaría a dormir y esperar a que ese tambor que tiene en la cabeza se calle… Que ruido tan insistente ¿Por qué no se puede callar?

-¡Yuuri~!

Ahí está otra vez el ruido, y esta vez dice su nombre… ¿Por qué un tambor sabe su nombre?

-¡Yuuri~ abre la puerta!

¿Abrir la puerta?

-¡Yuuri~! ¿Por qué te encerraste? Necesito comprobar que sigues vivo… ¡Yuuri~!

Ah…No es un tambor es Pichit que llama a la puerta. Mas dormido que despierto y tambaleándose por el pequeño camino de su cama a la puerta logro llegar y quitar el seguro, un bulto se le dejo ir encima tumbándolo.

-¡Yuuri pensé que ya no respirabas!- restregó su mejilla contra la del japonés –no me vuelvas asustar de esa manera y… santo dios necesitas un baño urgente

-¿Pero qué…?

-Nada de peros- de un jalón lo levanto del piso y lo empujo al baño, cerrando de un portazo -¡Dúchate!

Muy bien… ahora dormir ya no entra dentro de sus planes. La ducha fue más bien rápida, necesitaba despertar y quitarse el olor a alcohol, nada fuera de lo que comúnmente le suele pasar.

Salió del baño completamente vestido, busco a Pichit con la mirada encontrándolo comiendo tranquilamente su cereal sobre la barra del desayunador, aun con una pequeña toalla colgando sobre su cuello se acercó a la cocina, tenía hambre sí, pero era mayor la necesidad de tomar agua.

-Valla… hasta que pareces una persona normal- trago el agua con dificultad

-¿Te he dicho que en ocasiones eres un poco desagradable?- Pichit sonrió

-Yo también te quiero Yuuri- el japonés bufo un poco cansado, esas eran las típicas charlas mañaneras de resaca… pero tenía que admitirlo, él solía ser ligeramente más sarcástico.

Yuuri saco un tazón de la alacena sirviéndose del mismo cereal que estaba comiendo Pichit, la verdad es que estaba un poco ansioso de lo que le fuera a decir el moreno, conociéndolo le iba a atacar con preguntas por demás indiscretas, y ahora sí que quería evitar esa platica.

Comían en silencio, de vez en cuando solo se escuchaba algún sonidito del teléfono del tailandés, o el chocar de las cucharas con la cerámica. Esto cada vez se volvía mas incomodo… ¿¡Porque Pichit no decía nada!?

-Pichit-kun…- el otro apenas le respondió con un simple "mmm" ¿de verdad le estaba haciendo caso? –yo… ¿no vas a decir nada?

-¿Como que?- El tailandés seguía embobado con el teléfono

-N-no, nada…- Siguieron comiendo, el japonés veía como de vez en cuando el otro soltaba un risita tonta –Pichit, ¿de verdad no tienes _nada_ que decirme?

-Para nada…- Otra risita tonta mientras veía el teléfono. Suficiente.

-¡¿No me vas a preguntar nada del tipo de anoche o… o del lugar, bar ¡lo que haya sido ese sitio?!- la sonrisa de Pichit se agrando

-En primera mi querido Yuuri, no es un bar, es un burlesque. Segundo y más importante no ocupamos hablar de nada, porque anoche dijiste todo lo que ocupaba saber

-¡¿Que?!

-Ay por favor Yuuri, hablaste hasta por los codos de lo bueno que estaba el bailarín y sobre el lugar aseguraste volver no importando si estaba de acuerdo contigo o no… ¿Qué más necesito saber?

Rojo, blanco, transparente y nuevamente rojo… esos fueron los diferentes colores que desfilaron en el rostro del japonés. La no muy sutil carcajada de Pichit resonó como cuatro decibeles de más en su pobre cabeza, ¿es que acaso el Karma le está haciendo pagar algo?

-Oh, Dios jajajajaja Yuuri jajajaja eres todo un caso- una lagrimilla se escapó por el costado del ojo del tailandés –Sabia que terminarías tu solo por abrir la boca- suspiro un poco más controlado –de verdad ha valido la pena… y para que te tranquilices, toda la noche no dejaste de beber y hablar de ese sujeto, lo de volver al burlesque fue invento mío jajajajaja

Ojala Dios sea piadoso y le quite la fuerza al japonés, porque si se la da terminaría asesinado a su mejor amigo.

X

Después de terminar su desayuno y de que el que se denominaba mejor amigo se terminara de burlar de sus desgracias salió a la calle, no quería ponerse a correr, además de que ya era un poco tarde para eso, simplemente necesitaba algo de aire y desentumir los músculos.

Caminar sin rumbo siempre le era reconfortante, recordaba con cierta gracia que cuando recién llego a Rusia quiso hacer lo mismo y termino perdido y pidiendo ayuda en una estación de policía. Pero ya llevaba poco más de un año, era un poco más difícil que se perdiera. Así que confiando un poco en su instinto y que ahora también podía comunicarse un poco más fácil con los demás se fue perdiendo por una de las tantas calles cerca de su hogar.

Pichit y él vivían por el Distrito de Voykovsky, cerca del parque Vorovskogo, era un lugar bastante tranquilo a decir verdad, y no podía quejarse, la estación del metro estaba relativamente muy cerca, así que no tenía problemas cuando tenía que dirigirse hacia la academia del Bolshoi, la cual si quedaba considerablemente lejos si tenía la osadía o la estupidez de irse caminando [1].

Pero eso ahora no interesaba, necesitaba relajarse, apenas estaban finalizando Agosto y faltaba más o menos un mes para que la temporada de gira terminara y los ensayos reales comenzaran. Aun podía darse el lujo de ser un poco descuidado. [2]

Termino a las afueras del parque Pokrovskoye-Streshnevo [3], sería bueno solo quedarse un rato ahí parado viendo a la nada… también podría ser una opción ver como varias familias sacan de sus auto todo lo necesario para un día de picnic.

Suspiro, quizás lo mejor era volver a casa.

Sintió que algo choco en su espalda, al girar se encontró con adolecente rubio cargando algo parecido a una hielera un pequeño garrafón de agua.

-Oye idiota, quítate del camino y no estorbes

-Y-yo lo siento

-¡Yuri! No seas grosero con las personas- Giro a ver al dueño de la voz, Yuuri no le había dicho nada a ese adolecente como para que le dijeran que era grosero con las personas

Y la sorpresa que se llevó, definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo… Es el mismo tipo peli plata del trasero de ensueño. Y ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos… y ese conjunto deportivo negro se le ajustaba tan bien, hacía que su espalda luciera más amplia, y su cabello lucia tan suave, ¿sería igual se suave si lo tocaba?

¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? Correr era una buena opción, otra seria fingir indiferencia y entablar una conversación medianamente saludable… Prefiere correr.

-Lo siento, Yuri es un poco infantil cuando se lo propone- hablo el tipo sexi peli plata -¿No te lastimo?

-E-eh… n-no, to-todo está bien…- bravo, he ahí su intento fallido de una conversación medianamente saludable

-Disculpa mis modales, me llamo Viktor- le sonrió.

Vieron eso le sonrió y lo saludo y ahora sabe que se llama Viktor

-Y-Yuuri…

-O valla, el idiota se llama como yo- el rubio bufo en desagrado, haciendo que Viktor le diera un codazo algo disimulado

-Yo… ya me iba- dijo el japonés con algo de disimulo, de verdad era intimidante tener a ese sujeto en frente y no pensar nada indecente que tuviera que ver con su trasero… y esa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en esos momentos… Dios, lo que no podría decirle o hacerle si no fuera tan malditamente tímido.

-Oh no por favor, este gatito es así con todo mundo- dijo el nombrado Viktor palmeando la cabeza del rubio recibiendo en respuesta un manotazo –incluso es así conmigo… Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿no te he visto en algún lado antes?- Yuuri sintió que todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, ¿es que acaso lo había visto entre la multitud?

-No, no, no, yo, no… creo que de recordarte yo te hubiera recordado primero y no fue así y estaría verdaderamente nervioso, y no… no te recuerdo… y es IMPOSIBLE que me recuerdes- claro, considerando que todo estaba tan oscuro y el medio ebrio.

-¿Estás seguro?- una sonrisa coqueta apareció en los labios del ojiazul

Yuuri trago grueso, empezaba a considerar que tal vez no sería mala idea decirle que lo había visto bailar el otro día, pero ¿y si lo estaba confundiendo? Sinceramente lo dudaba, pero en tal caso, ese niño era el "pero" en la situación, tal vez no estaba del todo enterado de lo que su acompañante hacia y no quería meter la pata más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Yo… tal vez- ok, tal vez era buena idea darse una oportunidad

-Oye anciano, deja de coquetear y ayúdame joder- el otro Yuri le paso el garrafón a Viktor dándole un ligero aventón de paso –no tenemos todo el maldito día

-Esa boca Yuri…

-¿Es tu…?

-Primo… somos primos. Su madre suele estar de viaje y lo cuidamos entre su abuelo y yo… a veces se va San Petersburgo y otras viene a Moscú… Le prometí que vendríamos a almorzar aquí, ayer salí temprano de mi trabajo y pude descansar más.

-Y-ya veo, supongo que debe ser agotador, ¿no? Digo, por lo que dices trabajas el turno nocturno- una sonrisa se dejó asomar esta vez en el rostro del japonés

-No sé, supongo que si… aunque me da la impresión de que tal vez tu sabes eso- termino por guiñarle el ojo. La sonrisa tranquila del japonés paso a una nerviosa

-Yo…

-¡Viktor! ¡Me quedare calvo igual que tu si sigo esperando tanto!- ambos hombres giraron a ver al adolecente que se encontraba sentado sobre la hielera unos metros más adelante

-Creo que deberías ir con el- murmuro Yuuri

-Supongo que te volveré a ver, ¿cierto?- Viktor se acercó ligeramente al moreno invadiendo ligeramente su espacio personal -Me encantaría verte de nuevo

Lo único medianamente coherente que paso por la mente del japonés fue hacer una ligera reverencia y salir corriendo de ahí. No le dio ni un si ni un no, pero ahora sabia varias cosas de aquel bailarín desconocido, entre ellas su nombre.

Viktor solo se quedó mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido aquel chico.

Como para no haberse dado cuenta de que había estado anoche en el burlesque, ese Yuuri junto con otro chico se habían instalado en una mesa cerca del escenario. Y debía admitirlo, le gusto a primera vista aquel chico asiático y como en ese momento estaba atendiendo la barra del bar le mando la primera ronda como regalo… más aun, le dedico su show.

Después recibió una pequeña regañina por parte de Chris diciendo que no debía andar regalando bebidas gratis entre otras muchas cosas más… Luego antes de salir vio que aquel par no dejaban de beber, o al menos el chico asiático. Esperaba volverlo a ver y poder hablar un rato y conocerse… y si todo empezaba a marchar bien, tal vez…

Y al parecer tuvo suerte.

-Me empiezas a dar asco- la voz de Yuri lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? Lo estabas desnudando con la mirada, maldito anciano enfermo… ¿te gusto, cierto?

-Mucho… espero que vuela a ir

-¡¿Es tu cliente?!

-No lo digas como si yo fuera "una cualquiera"- Viktor frunció un poco el ceño –ayer apareció junto con otro chico en el local y fueron a ver el espectáculo… nada mas- ambos rusos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del parque

-Claro… y yo nací ayer. No me gustaría pensar en que diría mi abuelo y mi madre si llegaran a saber que eres un bailarín exótico

-¿Y tú se los dirás?- Viktor freno de golpe

-¿Qué gano yo diciendo eso?- Yuri también se detuvo –Me guste o no vivo bien en tu casa, es cómoda y normalmente te gusta comprarme cosas… y hay cosas interesantes aquí en Moscú- Si algo sabia Viktor de Yuri, es que el más joven podía ser muchas cosas, y su carácter era horrible, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que su primo lo quiere y respeta, además de que sabe que aunque su empleo es de los que se consideran poco respetables, Yuri lo apoya y hasta cierto punto le anima a seguir si con ello se siente conforme. El rubio continúo caminando.

Viktor sonrió. Por ahora, simplemente le daría la lata.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Eso no te interesa

-Tal vez… pero recuerda que aun eres menor de edad y estas bajo mi custodia y tengo el derecho a saber con quién te vez cuando salgo al trabajo… ¿Enserio crees que no sé qué te sales a no sé dónde?

Yuri se puso pálido

-No hago nada malo…

-Entonces ¿por qué lo haces cuando yo no te veo?

-Por la misma razón que tu no le cuentas a nadie de tu trabajo

-Tú lo sabes…- Yuri ya no tuvo nada para argumentar en contra de Viktor. El peli plata suspiro.

-Sabes, no me molesta que salgas. Sinceramente soy el que menos derecho tiene a decirte que hagas o dejes de hacer. Pero al menos me gustaría saber con quién te vas.

-Un amigo, es DJ en un club que está cerca del centro… me deja que lo ayude antes que inicie el ambiente. Después me acompaña a la puerta de atrás y regreso a casa.- Viktor dejo salir una risilla tonta

-Ahh~ siento que terminaremos dándoles varios disgustos a tu madre y a tu abuelo…

Yuri sonrió

-Está bien anciano… será un trato, yo no diré nada de ti y tu no dirás nada de mi

-Deja de llamarme anciano, solo soy mayor que tú por diez años

-Nunca

-Entonces te empezare a llamar Yurio, es muy confuso que existan dos Yuris… así que para más comodidad tu serás Yurio y mi Yuuri seguirá siendo Yuuri

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo soy el que tiene que cambiarse el nombre? Ese idiota llego después

-Tienes más cara de Yurio… o prefieres que te llame _Yura?_

-Ni se te ocurra decirme así solo… no me digas Yura, prefiero mil veces que me llames Yurio

-¿Así que alguien ya te dice Yura? Déjame pensar… ¿no será que tu amigo el DJ…?

-¡Viktor cállate ya!

X

Yuuri está al borde de un colapso.

Saber que Viktor esta solo a unos metros de distancia y que le dijo que deseaba volverlo a ver… no sabía si debía suspirar, correr, reír, llorar o tirarse en el piso del salón de su departamento sería lo más conveniente.

Pichit escucho como algo azotó en el piso del departamento. Con algo parecido a la flojera se asomó a ver qué es lo que había caído. Realmente no le sorprendió ver a Yuuri ver tendido en el piso.

Una de dos, o algo "muy malo" le paso o se topó con alguien no muy grato... Sospecha que fue la primera opción.

-Yuuri, si te piensas tumbar en el piso te pido que no lo hagas en la puerta de entrada.

-Pichit~…- ese especie de gruñido/gemido que soltó el japonés no era el típico gemido dramático desolador que solía soltar en ambas ocasiones. Eso le llamo poderosamente la atención.

-¿Que te paso?

-Lo vi...

-¿Eh? ¿A quién viste?

-A Viktor...

-¿Quién es Viktor? ¿Un excompañero de la otra compañía del cual jamás me platicaste?- así tumbado en el piso negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-El... El...- suspiró -el chico del trasero de oro... Se llama Viktor y lo vi y me saludo... Y creo que me recuerda.- un peso extra se sintió encima del pobre japonés

-¡Yuuri~! Y yo que pensé que todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano- Pichit se limpió una lagrimita imaginaría -es tan gratificante saber que invertí bien mis pocos ahorros y que oppa no me engañó~

-¿¡Gastaste tus ahorros!? ¿Y quien rayos es "oppa"?

-Yuuri~ hay cosas que te explicaré cuando crezcas... Pero por lo pronto párate y prepárate ¡por que esta noche vas a volver a ir al burlesque~!

-¿Cuando crezca? Déjame recordarte que yo soy más grande que tu... Y además no pienso ir.

-No, Yuuri... ¿Tú sabes que tan difícil es que uno de los artistas se acerque a alguien del público?

-No me interesa y tampoco quiero saber

-Yuuri por favor~ yo sé de lo que te estoy hablando... Tienes que ir y tienes que verlo

-No

-Yuuri~

-…

-Yuu~

-…

-Yuuri-chan~

-Pichit~ entiende que cuando digo no es no y punto

X

Alguien debería patearlo.

Y es que estar ahí gastando el dinero que no tiene en el boleto de entrada debía ser una broma.

Y valla que era caro.

Pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es que le aseguro a Pichit con todas sus letras que no pensaba ir. Y se tuvo que escapar cual bandido del departamento para que el otro no se diera cuenta de que no estaba en casa.

Además se sentía traidor.

Esta vez no iría a buscar una mesa, iría directamente a darse valor a la barra y después preguntaría por Viktor, si le preguntaban el motivo diría que... Diría que es un maldito acosador y que era mejor que lo sacaran a patadas y si le llegaban a decir algo al ojiazul le dijeran que un tipo medio raro asiático lo fue a buscar.

Camino con algo de duda entre las mesas hasta llegar al área de bar.

Valor, un hombre japonés tiene que demostrar valentía. Se sentó en un banquillo dando la espalda al resto de las mesas dispuestas en el lugar, apoyo ambos brazos sobre la barra y apoyo la cabeza sobre de ellos.

-Un lugar como este no es para estar triste...- esa voz, levanto la cabeza

-V-Viktor…

-Hola Yuuri~

CONTINUARA...

* * *

[1] Aquí una pequeña aclaración: Nunca he ido a Rusia, pero por ustedes mis pequeñines me puse a investigar en g**gle maps. Resulta que nuestro cerdito y el hámster viven aproximadamente a 3 horas a pie del centro (o lo que yo considero el centro) de Moscú, ya saben, la plaza roja, san Basilio y todos esos bellos lugares. Si los bebos tuvieran carro entonces harían 30 minutos, pero como son gente normal y casi pobre usan el sistema colectivo que les permite llegar en aprox. 45-50 minutos, así que si esta algo retirado. Ojo, estoy hablando de la academia del Bolshoi, no del teatro, aunque si quisiéramos ir del teatro a la academia haríamos una hora a pie y veintitantos minutos a pie o en metro. El parque que menciono es muy bonito, si tienen oportunidad búsquenlo, de hecho esa zona la consideran residencial ya que está cerca de varias escuelas y avenidas grandes.

[2] Ok, de esto no estoy tan segura, peeeero~ estuve investigando en varias páginas de internet cuanto duraba la gira del Bolshoi y es de aproximadamente de 4-5 meses (más o menos de mayo a septiembre) dependiendo los lugares a donde vallan, aparte de algunas presentaciones locales en temporadas decembrinas.

[3] Este bello y sensual parquecito es una reserva natural en donde se puede ir a pasear siempre y cuando se cumpla con el horario de visitas (oh si, tiene horario) y más o menos calculamos g**gle maps y yo que el cerdito no camino más de 10 o 15 minutos de su casa al parque.

* * *

Wolas mis pequeños Irquens, que les va pareciendo esto? Y tranquilas, pronto llegara la verdadera zukulencia.

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por la acogida que le dieron al fic, jamás en mis más locos sueños imagine algo así. Gracias (^3^)

Pero en fin, me animare a preguntarles… ¿merece review?

Recuerden que el amor en forma de review es el amor más grande del lector hacia el autor.

Saludos (^0^)/

P.D: Edite el capítulo 1 porque me di cuenta que cometí un error del tamaño de la Bekaconda… galletitas a quien se dé cuenta cual fue.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

~.~.~.~

-Hola Yuuri- una sonrisa más que seductora apareció en el rostro del peli plata, Yuuri sintió como sus piernas se volvían gelatina

-Y-Yo...

-Sabía que volverías… Pero no tan pronto- esa respuesta tan presuntuosa fue la que le devolvió el valor al moreno

-No tenía la intención de volver- si la tenía, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a ese intento de playboy de intimidarlo… o por lo menos procuraría que no se diera cuenta

-¿Ah no?- la sonrisa se volvió juguetona haciendo que las gelatinosas piernas de Yuuri pasaran completamente a estado líquido -¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Curiosidad- respondió aparentando simpleza

-Por supuesto...- obviamente Viktor no era ningún novato en cuanto a escusas tontas -Toma, el primero lo invita la casa- le paso un shot de un líquido amarillo y naranja

-No quisiera beber alcohol

-Ayer parecías no pensar lo mismo

-No me gustaría tener problemas…Pichit era el que insistía en ello

-Ya... Y tú no te podías negar

-Si podía- un pequeño mohín apareció en el rostro de Yuuri

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-sin comentarios...

Una sonrisa hasta cierto punto pícara se formó en el rostro de Viktor, así que decidió cambiar drásticamente de tema

-Y no veo a tu amigo... ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-No vino...

-¿No vino o no lo quisiste traer?- Viktor tenía muy claro su objetivo… y por supuesto que el averiguar un poco más de la vida de la cena era primordial

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Por qué me agradas, y no me gustaría tener competencia…

Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron violentamente

-Solo es mi mejor amigo

-Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme ¿cierto?- eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro muy cerca del rostro de Yuuri, nuevamente su espacio estaba siendo invadido

-Supongo que yo soy el que debería estar aterrado por tanta insistencia tuya- de manera casi automática los ojos del japonés se posaron sobre los labios del ruso… se veían tan apetecibles

-Yo no fui el que regreso a buscarme- la mano de Viktor llego hasta el rostro del azabache acariciando con una lentitud exasperante sus labios

-Esa no era la intención- ¿en qué momento esa maldita caricia se volvió tan excitante?

-¿Entonces cuál?- el espacio entre ambos cada vez se hacía más reducido, podían sentir sus alientos chocar

-Solo ver el show… inspirarme…- la caricia se detuvo de golpe acompañado de una dolorosa distancia

-Oh~ así que vienes a robar rutinas- dijo Viktor con una sonrisa boba casi rayando en lo infantil jodiendo toda la atmosfera anterior

-¡Dios, no!- ese gritillo Yuuri no supo si fue por la tamaña tontería que dijo el ruso o por la repentina distancia… Viktor tampoco supo interpretar eso –Es decir… También bailo, pero no así

-Oh, en serio- el peli plata apoyo ambos codos sobre la barra para apoya su cara con ambas manos –Cuéntame mas- Yuuri bufo exasperado

-¿Es requisito para que me dejes ver al escenario?

La mirada traviesa y esa sonrisa boba se trasformaron en el rostro más seductor que el japonés había visto en su vida… estaba seguro que esa mirada era capaz de embarazar hombres, rogaba al cielo que fueran puros desvaríos suyos.

-No… pero quiero que me veas solo a mi

Como es posible que Viktor le pida algo así, cuando desde el primer momento fue imposible dejarlo de ver… Si ponía atención a los pequeños detalles se podía dar cuenta que el ruso poseía las pestañas más largas que en su vida había visto, también el aroma de la colonia que estaba usando en ese momento era completamente embriagador, el extraño conjunto de pantalones de cuero que parecían una segunda piel y ese chaleco negro con bordados hace que su piel luzca más suave… desea tanto poder tocar… desea que al único que Viktor mire es a él…

-Sabes, es extraño... Pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco más... ¿Me aceptas un café?- soltó el ruso aun manteniendo la mirada fija en el azabache

-Yo…- las palabras se le atoraban, era tan difícil poder formular una frase coherente cuando sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta

-Oh vamos~ ¿qué es lo que podría pasar salvo conocernos _a profundidad_?- sin decir nada y tal vez para darse el valor que se le había perdido hace mucho en los ojos azules de ese hombre, Yuuri se tomó de un solo trago el shot que Viktor le había ofrecido y había quedado abandonado en la barra.

-Ok, acepto. ¿Dónde nos vemos mañana?

No estaba del todo seguro de que es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero lo más seguro es que es una completa locura, aunque de lo que sí está seguro es que ya sea por la bebida o porque ese chaleco bordado le queda endemoniadamente decide aceptar.

Viktor sonríe triunfal… pronto habría que cenar.

X

Definitivamente Yuuri estaba loco.

No estaba de más reafirmar esa verdad. Cuando llego por la noche a su departamento, quiso gritar y ponerse igual de histérico que una adolecente hormonada, claro está que se abstuvo de semejante espectáculo puesto que, primero, Pichit estaba completamente dormido y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era despertarlo, y dos, no era ninguna adolecente, es un hombre hecho y derecho que… ¿a quién diablos pretende engañar?, si fuera un hombre adulto "normal" no tendría por qué estar haciéndole caso a todas las locas aventuras en las que lo mete Pichit.

Suspiró. Por lo pronto había aceptado ver a Viktor al día siguiente y tomar un café con el…

Y helo ahí, afuera de la cafetería esperando a que el ruso apareciera…

-Hola extraño, ¿esperaste mucho?- una voz lo sorprendió en medio de sus pensamientos, Yuuri giro a ver a la persona dueña de esa voz… Sonrió al ver a Viktor.

-No del todo, pero...

-¿Pero?- Yuuri soltó una risilla boba

-Aun no me acostumbro del todo al frío de la mañana

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en la cara de Viktor

-Sabes- siguió hablando Yuuri mientras ingresaban a la cafetería –es un poco extraño que estemos aquí cuando apenas nos conocemos

-Bueno, si ya nos conociéramos un poco mas no estaríamos precisamente aquí

-¿Que?

-Nada, mejor pidamos algo caliente para beber

Toman asiento en una mesa en el rincón más retirado, Viktor pide un cappuccino mientras que Yuuri pide un chocolate cliente

-Seré sincero Yuuri, me gustas… Realmente eres una persona atractiva y quisiera que nos conociéramos más… no sé si entiendas a lo que me refiero

Obviamente no

-Yo…

-Sé que es un poco precipitado y normalmente nunca me permito hacer cosas así, pero…- una mesera les interrumpió dejando sus bebidas sobre la mesa, ambos agradecieron y esperaron a que la chica se retirara –pero… yo sé que tal vez podría funcionar… solo sería algo casual en lo que nos conocemos más, claro si tú quieres.

-Bueno…- un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del japonés. Sinceramente no esperaba que Viktor quisiera saber de él y eso le parecía encantador –Si de verdad tú quieres eso, por mí no hay problema - el sonrojo aumento

Viktor estaba que no cabía de la emoción, pensaba que tal vez el pelinegro pusiera un poco más de resistencia, pero está bien, no tenía ninguna queja en contra de eso.

-De verdad espero que no te sientas presionado

-Para nada, creo que es la mejor manera de empezar…- Yuuri le sonrió dulcemente.

Muy bien, oficialmente Viktor Nikiforov de 27 años estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón… su mejor sueño salvaje se estaba volviendo realidad

-Hace aproximadamente un año que llegue a Rusia- comenzó a hablar el japonés, viendo un punto fijo en la mesa –antes de eso estaba estudiando en el "Ballet Detroit" [2]…viví cuatro años en Estados Unidos, pero me llego una oferta del Bolshoi para integrarme a su compañía…- Yuuri suspiro acariciando la taza, la tibieza que desprendía era realmente agradable, sonrió –Es realmente maravilloso el nivel de exigencia que se pide aquí en Rusia, pero poco a poco me ido adaptando y dentro de algunos meses iniciare gira como primer bailarín

Yuuri aún mantenía fija la vista en la taza, así que no pudo ver como Viktor quedo un poco sorprendido… y es que no imaginaba que ese chico se dedicara al ballet, lo imaginaba haciendo mil cosas diferentes menos eso. Sí, es cierto que le dijo que bailaba, pero solo que pensó que era algo así como un hobby, no que fuera algo realmente serio. Muy en el fondo siente envidia y además que se siente un tanto humillado, vamos, él es solo un bailarín mediocre que se exhibe a medianoche y el chico frente a él es un artista, que puede bailar donde sea y todos le aplaudirán y lo alabaran por ello.

-Sabes…- continuo Yuuri –ahora que lo pienso mejor me gustaría que fueras a verme en mi primera presentación que será aquí en Moscú.

Así que ahora le restriega en la cara su debut. La palabra correcta para definir cómo se siente en ese momento es: basura.

-¿No te incomoda?- pregunto Viktor de una manera casi irónica, cosa que saco de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad al japonés

-¿Qué es lo que debería incomodarme?- Viktor bufo frustrado

-Pues, no lo sé... ¿hablar conmigo?- la mirada de Yuuri reflejaba duda, una muy marcada –Anda Yuuri, que creo que al final estas aceptando todo esto casi por mera lastima y porque me quieres refutar en la cara que lo que yo hago es una basura

-¿Eh? ¿P-pero de que estas hablando?- una alarma interna empezaba a sonar dentro de la cabeza de Yuuri, no sabía que había hecho mal, pero eso estaba jodiendo lo poco que había avanzado, necesitaba una respuesta –Viktor si no te explicas no te voy a entender que quieres decirme

-Que lo que tú quieres demostrar es que el señor bailarín profesional le está haciendo el favor al stripper de acompañarlo a tomar un café

-¿Eres idiota?- la pregunta del japonés descoloco a Viktor –Jamás se me paso por la cabeza eso... Es más ni siquiera sé por qué concluiste eso si tú mismo fuiste el que sugirió esto

-¿Pero qué…? Tú empezaste a presumirme que te aceptaron en el Bolshoi

-Tú me dijiste que querías conocerme más…- Silencio, un muy incómodo silencio

-No me refería a eso…- dijo en un tono muy bajito el ruso, casi como si fuera un puchero. Esta vez fue Yuuri el que termino descolocado

-¿Entonces…?

-A invitarte a mi departamento y tener sexo- susurro el ruso

-Éstas jugando…

Otra vez silencio, Viktor no sabe que pensar, ¿enserio piensa que está jugando? Eso debe ser una jodida broma.

Claro está que Yuuri acaba de entrar en pánico, ¿de verdad quiere acostarse con el así de rápido?, claro no es que el no haya considerado la idea, pero era solo eso, una idea. No es como si de la nada apareciera un sujeto jodidamente sexy y te invitara a acostarte con el… la idea de por si sonaba medio estúpida, pero de alguna manera era real…

-¿N-no crees que esto es realmente precipitado?- Pregunto Yuuri aun un poco asustado, la idea de terminar retozando con un pseudo desconocido lo aterraba… eso era más el estilo de Pichit

-¿Precipitado?- sonrió Viktor con un deje de burla -Bueno, las tres veces que te he visto me has desnudado con la mirada, así que pensé que no era precipitado y que no tendrías problemas con una invitación de este estilo.

-¿Lo estás diciendo solo porque te conocí en el Burlesque?- Viktor solo se encogió de hombros

-Ok, suficiente- interrumpió el japonés golpeando levemente la mesa con ambas manos –No es mi culpa que seas jodidamente sexy y que seas capaz de revivir mi libido muerto. Discúlpame por desnudarte con la mirada y perdón por no ser tan fácil y entender que solo querías sexo casual… jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal y solo como dato curioso, me encanta como bailas…

Si, Yuuri Katsuki era un dramático de lo peor, y era ligeramente más que obvio que era necesario armar una pequeña tormenta después de esa horrible y muy interesante insinuación. Y que mejor manera de terminar el drama levantándose muy indignado de su lugar.

Viktor normalmente se hubiera largado a reír por semejante revelación, recibía muchas de ese tipo casi todos los días. Pero esa en especial lo dejo sin palabras y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, que una de dos, o Yuuri ignoro olímpicamente o definitivamente no lo vio.

-¿De verdad te gusta mi baile?- Hablo Viktor antes de que el japonés se alejara de su sitio, haciendo que Yuuri de pare en seco – ¿Que te gusta de él?

Aun dándole la espalda, Yuuri agacho la cabeza, ¿de verdad tenía que contestarle eso? ¿No podía simplemente dejarlo ir a meterse debajo de sus sabanas para poder fermentar hasta que toda la vergüenza acumulada en esos días se le pase?

No, al parecer ese ruso del demonio pensaba diferente.

-Tú…- apenas y murmuro

-¿Qué? No te escuche- realmente no lo escucho

-Dije que tu manera de expresar historias…- Yuuri sentía la cara arder, ¿era necesaria tanta charla?

-¿Solo eso?- Es la primera vez que alguien se lo dice sin hablar de su suculento cuerpo… o al menos no se lo dijo de manera tan directa.

\- Si, solo eso…

-De acuerdo, lo siento…- Viktor se colocó de pie justo atrás del asiático, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico impidiendo que fuera a huir- Normalmente no me doy el tiempo de conocer a las personas de manera profunda, así que solo tal vez quieras darme una segunda oportunidad… y esta vez podemos conocernos…Bien… Sin dobles intenciones…

Yuuri lo giro a ver con cierta desconfianza. No es que ya no lo quisiera tener cerca, realmente le emocionaba pensar que Viktor estuviera dispuesto a que se conocieran mejor y si la cosas se daban bien, estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasaran _cosas_ … pero, Viktor aún era un desconocido, ¿Cómo podía confiar en que lo que le estaba diciendo era completamente real? ¿Qué no solamente le decía ese tipo de cosas solo por el simple hecho de que aun buscaba ese revolcón sin compromisos? ¿Qué tanto podía confiar en Viktor?

-¿Seguro que estarás bien con eso?

-Por el momento si… a menos que tu decidas otra cosa

Le mira mal

-De acuerdo… solo como amigos… ¿bien?

-Bien…

-Empecemos de nuevo…- le tendió la mano -Me llamo Viktor Nikiforov, un placer

-Yuuri Katsuki… mucho gusto

X

Si a Viktor le hubieran dicho que una excusa para un revolcón ocasional lo iba a llevar a conocer a una persona más allá de su nombre, se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona asegurando de la manera más firme que eso nunca le pasaría a él, ya que él era el maestro de las tácticas veloces para obtener sexo ocasional con quien fuera y cuando fuera…

Lástima que no todo sale como se planea.

Yuuri Katsuki era el mismo ejemplo que todos los planes y acciones de conquista podían resultar todo un fracaso.

Ese japonés era todo lo que se puede desear en una aventura ocasional… un lindo rostro, un cuerpo bonito y deseable, y un trasero que no tiene nada que envidiarle al de ninguna chica, y estaba casi seguro de que sería todo un deleite entrar entre los muslos de ese chico.

Pero claro, las cosas suelen salir al revés de cómo se planean, el lindo chico japonés pensó en todo menos acostarse con él a la primera, si, tal vez le dijo que era jodidamente sexy y que es capaz de revivir su libido muerto… además que acepto que lo desnudo con la mirada y le encanta como baila…

Demasiado honesto para lo que está acostumbrado a lidiar. Y eso le gusta.

¿De cómo pasaron a cafés ocasionales a invitarlo a los ensayos vespertinos horas antes de los shows? Eso aún es parte del misterio que encerraba parte del encanto japonés…

…Quizás no; solamente hablar de técnicas definidas de danza y pedir una "opinión experta" y que Yuuri aceptara con una sonrisa, fue más que suficiente para terminar por aceptar que esa extraña persona que rompió la mitad de sus esquemas, sea una parte importante y significativa en su vida y está casi seguro que no lo quiere dejar ir tan fácilmente.

Tres semanas solamente. Con solo tres semanas de tratarlo fue más que suficiente para estar total y completamente abrumado con su presencia, y claro está que se lo dejaría saber… No por nada ese día repasarían el show de las toallas.

El y Chris, vestían con unas mallas algo sugerentes de color negro y unas poleras sin mangas que dejaban ver los bien que tenían trabajados los brazos, y Yuuri tenía que aceptar que Chris, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Viktor, pero seguía prefiriendo el producto local…

Los chicos se movían sobre el escenario con una destreza increíble y más aún el modo de manejar las toallas, era increíble ver la confianza que manejaban entre ellos, y como esas malditas toallas no se doblaban… y si ellos no estuvieran vestidos, estaría casi seguro que aun así no enseñarían lo que él quería que fuera enseñado… una verdadera lástima según el japonés.

Muy internamente, Yuuri pensaba que no sería tan mala idea volver a reconsiderar el hecho de tener algo meramente casual… o ser algo como amiguitos cariñosos… y valla que ambos saldrían beneficiados o bueno, por lo menos el sí. Varios años de abstinencia le estaban pasando factura con los entrenamientos tan intensos, Pichit solía decirle que por más que se matara haciendo ejercicio, esas locas ansias no se le quitarían hasta acostarse con el ruso… o con quien fuera, pero que era urgente que tuviera un polvo ocasional, que posiblemente ya hasta tuviera musarañas entre las piernas de tan poco uso que han tenido.

Pichit… pequeño bastardo.

Volvió a poner atención en la rutina del par de rubios sobre el escenario, en si la rutina era bastante cómica y era aún más divertido imaginarlos desnudos, definitivamente le preguntaría a Viktor cuando presentarían ese número y volvería a pagar una de esas costosas entradas solo por el simple hecho de deleitarse viendo un poco de esa piel rusa.

Cuando la música por fin parecía acabar, Chris le arrebato la toalla a Viktor obligándolo a seguir la rutina con una tolla de manos bastante pequeñita, que cubría su entrepierna… malditas mallas negras.

Y continuaron la rutina solo esta vez traían la toalla de Chris con la que ambos hacían el ademan de cubrirse, terminando así el show.

Los pocos que les prestaban atención les aplaudieron, entre ellos claro esta Yuuri. Viktor bajo del escenario bastante agitado y con el cabello algo revuelto además de que poco de sudor cubría su frente, y fue ahí donde la imaginación del japonés voló muy lejos, perdiéndose en distintos escenarios donde el ruso podía terminar igual de cansado y sudoroso y sin una sola prenda encima, sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

-Y… ¿qué te pareció?

-Pensé que tú eras el número estelar- contesto Yuuri tratando de disimular su excitación con algo de cruel ironía

-No, cada uno tenemos nuestros momentos para brillar, a veces soy yo, otras Chris, Mila… Incluso Mickey tiene sus momentos… pero siempre buscamos repetir a quienes son los favoritos del público

-¿Tu por ejemplo?

-Yo por ejemplo… Se suele llenar más rápido cuando Chris o yo somos el número principal

-Que modesto eres

-No es mi culpa que les resulte atractivo- una risita nasal salió de Yuuri – ¿o me vas a negar que soy guapo?

-Eso no impide que tus canas te hagan de menos

-No son canas es rubio platinado…. Y además esta suavecito- una mano japonesa se dejó ir a acariciar los cabellos del ruso

-Es demasiado delgado

-Es sedoso- contesto el ruso cerrando los ojos disfrutando del tacto, como si fuera un gato

-Entre más "sedoso" es más fácil que se te caiga

-Mi cabello es demasiado fuerte… no se va a caer

-Tu frente es amplia

-¡Oye!- le dio un manotazo cosa que provoco que Yuuri soltara una carcajada

-Lo siento, pero eso no lo pude evitar- un puchero y cruce de brazos –Hey, no era para que te enojaras… déjame compensártelo de alguna forma, como y lo que tú quieras

-¿Como yo quiera? ¿Lo que sea?

-Si-

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta para más adelante… aún estoy enfadado- Viktor recargo su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras descansaba el codo en la barra del bar. Tenía una especie de puchero algo infantil, mirando a un punto a parte… a Yuuri se le antojaba adorable, nuevamente paso su mano por el cabello de Viktor despejándole el rostro del cabello que le caía encima del ojo

-¿Y ahora que…?- ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando sitio los labios del moreno sobre su frente.

¿Qué rayos fue eso? Viktor llevo una de sus manos hacia arriba, tocando el área en que los labios del japonés se posaron, tuvo la maldita tentación de poner una sonrisa boba, pero no lo hizo y todo porque el maldito de Chris apareció cuando no debía de aparecer, y solamente para decirle que se apresurara para volver a ensayar.

-Vitya bebé, ¿ya terminaste o todavía piensas quedarte a coquetear un rato más?- Viktor no tuvo tiempo de decirle lo que realmente le hubiera encantado contestarle, ya que Yuuri se adelantó cambiando drásticamente el tema.

-Valla, es un número genial ¿qué tipo de vestuario utilizaran?- pregunto el japonés mirando a Chris con una sonrisa tranquila que ocultaba el pánico que le causo el comentario anterior.

-Nada- El rubio sonrió tranquilo, como si aquello fuera lo más normal

-¿Eh?

-Solo tendremos las toallas…- esta vez hablo Viktor –si algo sale mal pues… improvisaremos, ¿verdad?- volteo a ver a Chris

-Así es- sonrió. Yuuri levanto una ceja algo incrédulo

-No pareces muy afectado de saber que estarás desnudo encima de un escenario- dijo mirando al ruso

-La costumbre…- se encogió de hombros y Yuuri suelta algo parecido a un bufido –aun así nunca hago las cosas mal

-¿Los ensayos siempre son así de calmados?- volvió a preguntar Yuuri mirando al rubio

-Casi siempre, a menos que tengamos un número nuevo y necesitemos ensayar de todo a todo - la plática se estaba tornando interesante, por lo que ambos bailarines se sentaron al lado de Yuuri

-No entiendo

-Normalmente- siguió Chris –ensayamos con ropa puesta, pero cuando ensayamos algo nuevo y por fin nos sentimos del todo seguros y ya no comentemos ninguna falla, es cuando hacemos lo que denominamos "ensayo real"

-¿Ensayo real?

-Sí, nos vestimos o desvestimos según lo requiera el número y lo ensayamos delante de los otros- Yuuri los miro asombrado

-¿Nunca les ha pasado que durante esos ensayos?... bueno… que algo haya salido mal y pues… tú me entiendes

-Si…- esta vez le respondió Viktor –Una vez cuando Leo y Guang ensayaron su número frente a nosotros algo salió mal y un sartén que Leo estaba utilizando para tapar su entrepierna salió volando… fue en ese instante que descubrimos porque Guang siempre es tan celoso… y también le tuvimos respeto.

-¿Por qué respeto?

-La sartén de Leo es más grande…

-De acuerdo, ya entendí.- un no muy ligero rubor apareció en las –según Viktor- apetecibles mejillas del japonés

-Por cierto, ya sé que es lo que te voy a pedir- volvió a hablar Viktor, mirando intensamente a Yuuri, el cual se sintió completamente acorralado, y sinceramente, no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar de ver esos ojos azules

-¿Qué cosa? - apenas y pronuncio de manera audible. Por cierto, Chris lamentaba que su teléfono móvil estuviera muy lejos de él, seria genial grabar la cara de lelos que tenían ese par en ese preciso momento

-Ven a verme todos los días en los ensayos

-¿Eso es todo?- casi… "casi", se podía percibir un tono de decepción en la voz de Yuuri

-¿Acaso planeabas otra cosa?- Pregunto en un tono juguetón Viktor, acomodando de manera "inocente" unos cabellos que el japonés tenia alborotados. Oh si, Viktor era tan considerado.

Una risilla boba escapo de los labios del moreno, y reía solo por no echarse a correr a causa de los nervios, ¡es que ese hombre lo ponía mal!

Claro está que Christophe sintió que estaba estorbando, y tanta miel lo empezaba a poner enfermo. Discretamente, o lo más discreto que puede ser levantarse de una silla arrastrándola y avisando a pleno pulmón que iría a los camerinos, se retiró.

Estaba tentado a manotearles solo para conseguir un poco de atención y mínimo se despidieran de él, pero no, definitivamente a Viktor le dio fuerte, y eso está bien. Viktor se merece un bonito, cursi, empalagoso y muy sexoso romance.

Y tal vez… solo tal vez Viktor y Yuuri si se dieron cuenta de todo el alboroto del rubio, pero qué diablos, es mucho más interesante estarse contando las pestañas a una distancia que atenta contra el espacio personal.

X

Yuuri sabe que lo que le pidió Viktor es una treta sucia para verse todos los días… aunque si no le hubiera dicho nada, aun así lo hubiera ido a ver constantemente… a diario.

Desperdicio una muy buena oportunidad, según el criterio japonés.

Nuevamente lo encuentra ensayando con Chris y con las toallas, se sienta en una de las mesas que dan justo en frente del escenario, observa todo el número y no puede evitar imaginar eso mismo pero sin ropa de por medio… Suspira algo resignado, y es que a pesar de que ellos traen esas ajustadas mallas, y él esta tan cerca del escenario, ese par manejan tan bien esas toallas que es imposible ver sus entrepiernas.

Que lastima.

Una vez terminado el numero Viktor baja a saludarlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La verdad es que esa rutina que llevan alrededor de semana y media se ha vuelto genial y muy gratificante. Pero sería aún más perfecta si tan solo Yuuri se dejara besar… o si le pudiera robar un beso… o tal vez si se acostaran… ok, suficiente. Le había prometido al japonés conocerse, y salir en plan amigos y… y él no era de piedra y ese culo japonés pedía a gritos ser profanado.

-Viktor, ¿otra vez con el mismo número?- dijo el japonés a modo de saludo, a lo que el ruso le contesto con un guiño coqueto

-Hoy lo presentaremos, queríamos sentirnos seguros

-Ha de ser complicado mantener las toallas extendidas- el peli plata se ríe – ¿Te gustaría aprender a no doblarlas?

Yuuri sonríe y acepta.

La verdad es que parece mucho más sencillo de ver que hacerlo, valla que es complicado. Se necesita mucha destreza y al parecer Viktor tiene agilidad con las manos… otro punto bueno a favor.

El ruso insistió en que ambos subieran al escenario para practicar un poco, Yuuri sabe que los escenarios siempre son imponentes y este no es la excepción. Desde donde esta puede observar a detalle cada rincón del lugar, y eso le aturde un poco, ahora sabe que definitivamente Viktor si lo vio bien desde el escenario aquel día que Pichit lo llevo por primera vez.

Mientras que a Viktor se le hacía gracioso los intentos desesperados del japonés por agarrar la toalla antes de que esta tocara el piso, se doblara o no la agarrara de manera correcta, su coordinación para ese tipo de cosas era desastrosa.

Como buen maestro e instructor, tomo otra toalla para que ambos hicieran la rutina y corregir los movimientos del moreno, y lo que empezó como algo "relativamente serio" término en corretearse por todo el escenario mientras se golpeaban la espalda y el trasero.

En un extraño movimiento por parte del ruso, decide utilizar la toalla como cuerda y jala a Yuuri de tal manera ambos quedan enredados en la misma toalla. Al parecer el japonés no se había dado cuenta del plan perverso del otro hasta muy tarde. Yuuri sentía como le empezaban a sudar las manos y se iba poniendo más y más nervioso conforme el rostro de Viktor se acercaba al suyo, podía sentir perfectamente el aroma mentolado del aliento de Viktor. Entreabrió sus labios, empezaba a hacer calor y el aire no era suficiente.

Calor.

Ambos sienten calor.

Empiezan a jadear, y se hace más visible la ligera capa de sudor que los cubría. Tan cerca…

Todo está jodidamente bien… Hasta que el móvil de Yuuri suena.

Joder.

-¿Diga?

 _-¡Yuuri!_

-¿Pichit? ¿Que…?

- _Yuuri, yo sé que estas ocupado en estos momentos, pero necesito que me escuches por favor y también necesito que no te alteres_

-¿Pero que…?

 _-Escucha, yo sé que esto se va a escuchar muy loco… realmente es muy loco, pero eso no interesa… veras ¿recuerdas que te dije que no me esperaras a cenar y que posiblemente no me esperaras a dormir? Pues bien, todo iba bien, y bueno…. El hecho es que pasaron cosas… cosas que luego con más calma te platicare, pero eso no es lo importante… Yuuri, por favor necesito que vengas pagues la fianza y nos saques a Seung-Gil y a mí de prisión_

-¡¿Pero qué… quién diablos es Seung-Gil?!

- _Yuuri por favor, no quiero quedarme aquí durante quince días_

-De acuerdo dime donde estas…

Giro a ver a Viktor que lo veía con la intriga tatuada en la cara. Esta sería una noche muy larga

X

-Así que…- Yuuri no estaba muy feliz, si pudiera patearía con todas sus fuerzas a Pichit, pero él tampoco quería ir a prisión por agredir a alguien en la vía publica.

Viktor y otro extraño sujeto pelinegro asiático venían detrás de los amigos

-Yo no sabía que el twerking era ilegal… tampoco sabía que era ilegal grabarnos haciendo una video-practica en vía pública [1]

-¿Y por qué solo ustedes dos terminaron ahí? –pregunto Viktor

-Todos corrieron… y yo no pensaba abandonar mi cámara…

-No quería dejarlo solo- hablo el otro asiático. Los demás solo lo observaron.

-Yuuri~- Pichit tomo al japonés de una de las mangas de su abrigo –de verdad lo siento, no quería interrumpir

-Yo… está bien, no estaba pasando nada realmente- hablo quedito, para que los otros dos no pudieran escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Aun así déjame compensártelo- ambos chicos se detuvieron dejando que los otros dos se adelantaran.

-¿Eh?

-Oppa y yo aún mantenemos los planes y me recibirá en su departamento… ya sabes, tienes la casa sola hasta mañana a medio día… aunque si quieres lo puedo alargar hasta la tarde, por mí no hay problema

-¡Pichit que cosas dices por favor!

-No seas monja Yuuri, ¡mira ese trasero!- señalo al ruso que iba un poco más adelante, y al sentirse observado se detuvo, esperando a que los otros dos se acercaran –Joder si Oppa estuviera así no lo dejaría salir todo el día de la cama- los colores se le subieron al rostro a Yuuri, y es que esta vez le daría la razón, ese trasero era perfecto.

-T-tratare

-Nada de tratare, ve y comételo. No descansare hasta el día que me llores al teléfono y me digas que no te puedes levantar por el dolor y te tenga que ir a conseguir antiinflamatorios

-¡No pienso llamarte a ti por teléfono para conseguir eso!

-Cierto, tu hombre te los puede ir a conseguir… a menos que tu…- una sonrisilla perversa apareció un la cara de Pichit –Yuuri que sucio~ jamás te imagine como el activo, pero ese trasero lo vale… Tienes todo mi apoyo

-¡Pichit!- el nombrado se echó a correr para alcanzar a los otros dos que estaban mas adelante

-¡Seung! Nos vamos, ¡ya le dije a Yuuri en lo que habíamos quedado!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?- pregunto Viktor algo –muy- interesado en lo que los otros dos se habían quedado a platicar

-De cómo me van a devolver el dinero de la fianza… ¿o no?- intervino Yuuri antes de que Pichit lo metiera en otro lio

-Jajajajajaja oh Yuuri~ por eso somos los mejores amigos~- le dio un abrazo y arrastro a Seung con él.

Viktor y Yuuri observaron como el moreno arrastraba al otro chico, aunque realmente el otro no oponía mucha resistencia.

-Pensé que se irían juntos…- hablo el ruso, como preguntado al aire

-No, él iba a pasar la noche con ese chico… desde hace varios días me lo ha venido repitiendo

Una vocecilla dentro de Viktor grito emocionada algo como "casa sola", pero no debía hacerse tantas ilusiones, tenía trabajo pendiente

-Ya veo… Yuuri… te gustaría ver el show en vivo, digo si es que no quieres estar tu solo en tu casa… de todas maneras hoy mi turno termina temprano y pues yo…

-Me encantaría

X

Tenía que aceptar una cosa.

Solo una maldita cosa y la estabilidad del universo volvería a su cauce, y es que verlo bailar a medias luces desnudo y con solo una toalla era jodidamente excitante.

Independientemente de que la música y el perfomace no fuera sensual.

Definitivamente empezaba a considerar la idea de llevarlo a su departamento y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar… según recordaba Pichit escondía un lubricante en su habitación… asunto resuelto, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Cuando finalmente acabo el show de Chris y Viktor, Yuuri está desesperado. No sabe a ciencia cierta si es por la ansiedad que le produce volver a tratar de tener intimidad después de tres largos años de abstinencia o porque ese maldito ruso es tan jodidamente sexy que desea de ya, ser empotrado en la pared más cercana…

O quizás es una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Y es que verlo salir nuevamente con ropa "normal" se le hace un pecado, un cuerpo tipo dios griego no merece ser tapado por ese genial suéter de maga larga y cuello de tortuga negro que le queda TAN entallado, cubierto con una gabardina gris y esos jeans azul oscuro que le marcan TAN bien el trasero…

Ok, quizás no se ven TAN mal, pero es que ese hombre traiga o no ropa se ve genial.

-¿Que dices Yuuri, nos vamos?

El japonés apenas y asiente con la cabeza, y es que seguramente está soñando, no puede creer que va al lado de ese sujeto y a la mitad de la madrugada… Dios, eso es demasiado.

-Yuuri…- el nombrado salió de su burbujita –es demasiado tarde para ir hasta tu departamento… no quisieras pasar la noche en mi casa… bueno, no se solo si tú quieres, podemos buscar un taxi si te incomoda

No era lo que Yuuri esperaba, pero está satisfecho. Bendito sea el distrito de Alexeyevsky.

-Quizás sea buena idea, digo, son pasadas la tres de la mañana y Voykovsky queda algo retirado [3]… espero no incomodarte aceptando tu oferta

-Claro que no, es un verdadero placer que puedas quedarte en mi casa

El camino no era largo, de hecho no hicieron más de 15 minutos al departamento del ruso. Y era claramente más grande que el que él y Pichit compartían, y aun así lograba verse tan acogedor… y olía a él.

Respiro profundo.

Dejo que su vista se perdiera en varios de los rincones del departamento, hasta que se topó con la espalda de Viktor que estaba ocupado sacando una botella de algo junto a dos copas.

¿Era realmente necesario beber? Quizás la respuesta podría ser un no, pero, era de noche, estaban solo ellos dos en el departamento, la ocasión no podía ser mejor.

Un brindis, solo uno…

-Sabes…- el ruso dejo las copas y la botella en la pequeña mesita de centro que tenía en el salón - Yurio no está en casa.- sonrió como recordando algo -Es la primera vez que lo dejo pasar la noche fuera… Su abuelo me va a matar si se entera.

-¿Yurio?

-Eh…Le cambie un poco el nombre a mi primo, era complicado referirme a dos Yuris…- el moreno sonrió

-Le queda, va con su personalidad…- un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ambos aun de pie. No era incomodo, pero aun así dejaba volar libremente varias dudas, y ninguno se decidía a ver los ojos del otro

-Yo…- hablo Viktor -si tú quieres, te puedo dejar mi habitación y yo uso la de Yurio- Yuuri negó repetidas veces con la cabeza

-Está bien, no me incomoda…- esta vez la mirada de ambos se encontró, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera denso, asfixiante, inquietante… sensualmente peligroso… -aunque me siento un poco mal echándote de tu cama…- se relamió los labios -No es justo

-Tal vez… si tú quisieras podríamos…- se acercó despacio, Yuuri tenía una expresión bastante linda y sensual, con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y sus grandes ojos castaños nublados por un deseo que aún no se expresaba en palabras

-¿Si?- cada vez se acercaba más, lentamente, como un depredador que sabe cuál es el momento justo de actuar, hipnotizando a su presa, justo antes de atacar.

-Compartir habitación… no me echarías de mi cama y tu dormirías en la habitación principal, ambos resultamos beneficiados…- la voz de Viktor sonó peligrosamente baja, tan grave, tan mortalmente sexy.

Yuuri sintió como se aproximó al él hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído, la punta de su nariz rozaba el cuello del más alto haciendo que su aroma embriagara sus sentidos… Demasiado cerca, Dios, como lo deseaba.

Sus rostros estaban a milímetros del contrario, era tan fácil simplemente acercarse un poco. A la mierda todo. Yuuri, pasó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Viktor envolviéndolo, sus labios se rozan ligeramente, apenas de manera perceptible, aun así logrando erizar sus pieles, sintiendo su respiración cálida y acelerada.

-Es, una buena idea…

* * *

[1] O al menos eso pude investigar, la noticia (que al parecer es real) dice que esos bailes no son permitidos debido a que van en contra de valores tradicionales (pfff) y a las chicas que se grabaron bailando se les llevo a prisión por 15 dias, les dejo el link de la noticia: : / / noisey . vice es _ mx / article / twerkear-en-rusia-te-puede-llevar-a-la-carcel

[2] Esto no me lo estoy inventando, estoy "tratando" de apegarme un poco al canonn de la serie, asi que sabemos que Yuuri estuvo en Detroit para entrenar patinaje, pero lo que ustedes no sabían es que ahí se encuentra una de las mejores academias de Ballet de Estados Unidos y es más ni menos que la "Ballet Detroit at Detroit Opera House", así que si en este universo Yuuri no practica patinaje, si sigue con el ballet y también estuvo en estados Unidos, no 5 años como nos lo maneja la serie, pero si 4 y el año de mas que ha estado en Rusia… Nada al azar mis niños, nada al azar.

[3] Oki, estoy "hipotéticamente" e "imaginariamente" ubicando el Burlesque y el hogar de Viktor cerca del distrito Alexeyevsky, caminado tardarían aproximadamente 55 minutos y en taxi 25 minutos

* * *

Han pasado 84 años desde que actualice... perdon orz Pero ya aqui esta la actualizacion, y espero no demorar con la siguiente parte, en la cual ya estoy trabajando, y pues no se que les valla a parecer por que es la primera vez que escribo zukulencias... Limones pa todos en el siguiente capitulo.

Pero como siempre les pregunto: ¿merece review?

Recuerden que el amor en forma de review es el amor más grande del lector hacia el autor.

Saludos (^0^)/


End file.
